


Kurama's Corner

by JakWolfie



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bookstore AU, FBI agant sasuke, I can't tag much without going into spoilers, It will be NSFW, Kurama is a cat, Lemon, M/M, My First Fanfic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some fluff and a hint of angst, half bookstore au half police au, there is kinda a plot now?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakWolfie/pseuds/JakWolfie
Summary: A small bookstore au where Naruto helps Sasuke go through files and they get a little to drunk and a little to honest.





	1. Hello, beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! This is just a little practice fic to help get me back into writing, so its not a lot of plot and there is deffinaly smut in the next chapter. Its going to be only two chapters unless I feel chapter two gets to long. I Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> Also a huge thanks to my friend Maddie for being my Beta! You're the best fam <3

Sasuke looked up from the small piece of paper in his hand. This was the place: Kurama’s Corner. Normally, the bright orange would steer him away, but this was his only lead. The sound of a door slamming coming from inside the colorful shop had him opening the door, placing his hand on the gun he had hidden in the back of his jeans. As he stepped inside, he heard a bunch of fumbling and a crash. Then a man exclaimed “Oh, you sneaky bastard!” He heard the pitter patter of paws and a bell jingling coming down one of the many rows of bookshelves. Sasuke relaxes and bends down to greet a very orange and very large tabby cat. The orange tabby purrs quite loudly as Sasuke gives him a scratch behind the ears. 

“Hello, beautiful.”

He almost didn’t hear footsteps approaching with the cats loud purring. Sasuke looks up to see a man step out and around a rather large pile of books. When he spots Sasuke crouched on the floor petting his oversized cat he looked surprised and apologetic.

“Oh, sorry, I didn't realize I had a customer!” the man says as he brings his arm up to scratch behind his head and shoots Sasuke and the cat a nervous smile. 

“Is this your cat?” Sasuke asks the blonde man in front of him, still scratching and rubbing the orange tabby. 

“Yeah, I'm Naruto and that is my asshole of a cat, Kurama!” Naruto reached out his arm towards Sasuke. He stood up and shook the blonds hand. 

“Sasuke.”

When Sasuke’s eyes met Naruto’s, he was taken aback. The kid was all messy blonde hair, big blue eyes, and a goofy grin. There was something innocent and fun, yet strong and wise, about him by the way he carried himself. Sasuke let his eyes travel down the man's body. He had to fight a blush as he noticed Naruto's build. The man definitely had some muscle. Although the orange hoodie didn’t show all of of what Sasuke wanted to see. It became quite apparent to Sasuke as he watched Naruto, flaring his arms as he explained how his cat managed to get in trouble, that he would not be opposed to getting to know Naruto better after he was done with his questions. 

“So what are you looking for today?” Naruto asked, not seeming to realize where the man’s thoughts were going. 

Sasuke looked around the old store. It was cluttered and there had to be at least a thousand books. Not to mention the amount of media he saw in the section just right of the door. 

“Just browsing.”

“Okay! Let me know if you need anything. And don’t let the cat into the backroom, even if it’s tempting. I have two papers to write and I don’t need another mess.”

Naruto walked behind the checkout counter on the left, pulled up a stole, and opened his PC. His eyes flickered back up to see Sasuke walking up to him. There was something in his eyes that was almost predatory. Like an animal. It sent a shiver down Naruto’s spine. Whoever this man was, he was dangerous, but in what way? The thought prompted Naruto to lower his eyes to take in the man's appearance. Dark blue jeans, white v-neck, and leather Jacket. His build was more similar to his own but Sasuke’s skin was pale in comparison. His eyes were dark and lips... 

“You’re a student.” 

“Uh..yeah. Freshman at KSU.” Get it together Naruto. Sasuke is clearly out of your league. but that didn’t stop his mind from going to places that they shouldn’t.

Sasuke cocked his eyebrow. No way he was a freshman. 

“Hnn.” 

“I take classes online. I’m way too busy here to go to class. My old man entrusted me with this place and I don’t want to let him down.” 

He said it casually, but Sasuke didn’t miss the sad smile and subtle shift in his eyes. This is going in the complete opposite direction that he wanted it to go. He had a job to do. He cleared his throat.

“I actually have a few questions Naruto. It's about someone who was a regular here a few years ago.” 

Naruto furrowed his brows. “My dad knew everyone who came into this place and kept records of every book that came in and out of our store. I’m going to need to seem some identification though. Just to be safe.”

 

He was smart he’d give him that. “Of course.” 

Sasuke pulled out his badge and handed it to Naruto. He watched Naruto’s eyes go wide and mouth open just slightly. Sasuke didn’t have to be an agent to know when people recognize his last name. Uchiha. The famous last name of the man who saved an entire police squad from walking into a trap. But not to long after killed them all and disappeared. Naruto handed him back his badge. He looked a little nervous.

“So is this about..” 

“My brother? Yes. I was told he visited this bookstore often.”

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment then spoke. “I always helped my father out in the store as a kid. I talked with just about everyone, but I only spoke to Itachi a few times. I can’t remember much, But I’m sure he has a file somewhere in the back room.” 

Sasuke let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. This wasn’t a dead end after all. His brother really had been here. Now let’s hope he can find some information that will be useful. 

“Do you think I can have a look? The sooner I start the better.” Sasuke didn’t mean to be in rush but he didn’t want to waste anymore time.

Naruto gave an apologetic smile. “Sorry Sasuke, I’m actually closing in ten minutes.”

Sasuke let out a groan. Of course this idiot was standing in his way. He needed to find any new information that could lead him to Itachi, or at least give him some insight on why his brother did what he did.

Naruto saw the change in Sasuke’s demeanor and started stuttering. “Of course I open at nine and you can total start then, I don’t mean to slow you down or-”

“It’s fine. Can't be helped right? I did get here a bit a late.” Sasuke offered the nervous blond a reassuring smile. He earned a small one back. 

“I'll be here at 10.” Sasuke turned to leave and as he reached the door, he heard Naruto call after him.

“It’s a date then!”

He turned around despite himself, a smirk tugged at his lips. “You wish.”

He could hear Naruto chuckle behind him as he walked out the store. For once Sasuke might actually look forward to shifting through documents. As long as a certain blond kept him company.


	2. Live Wire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has always been slightly oblivious when it came to people showing interest in him, but not completely. He was all too aware of Sasuke. Being next to him was comparable to standing to close to a live wire. Something drew him to this man he had only met a day ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter 2! A huge thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments!  
> Song for this chapter: Livewire by oh wonder

Naruto and Kurama arrived at the store an hour early before the official opening time. He decided last night as he left, he would wake up early to tidy the backroom. Something told Naruto that Sasuke is the type who likes everything neat and clean. 

Naruto sighed as he placed his keys on the counter. All he could think about was Sasuke. The dark eyes that seemed to bore into him, like he could see right through him. The smirk Sasuke had given him when he left replayed in his mind, sending a slow creeping heat of arousal through his body. Thoughts of what that mouth would look like wrapped around his dick making their way to the forefront of his mind.

Naruto shook his head to try to shake away the feeling. Sure Sasuke was possibly the hottest man he had ever laid eyes on, but he knew better than to think he stood a chance. Although giving in to the status quo was never something Naruto preferred. 

Walking into the backroom, Naruto realized he should be calling it the storage room. There were stakes of books, papers, and old coffee stains. He wasn't surprised though. It used to be his dad´s office after all. After the crash, Naruto found it hard to be in the old messy office. Kurama still favors the window ledge above the desk, but he often leaves a mess that Naruto has to clean up. 

“Well, I guess we should get started, ay bud?” Kurama simply meowed in acknowledgment and jumped to the window ledge. 

____

About an hour and two cups of coffee later, thanks to Shikamaru who showed up for his shift, Naruto has made some progress. Dusted and semi-organized boxes of files and documents, all neatly lining the wall.

“This agent must be some guy if he has you cleaning, Naruto,” Shikamaru said from the doorway.

“Ahh come on Shika, it’s not like that. I really have been meaning to clean it up.” Naruto knew he was a shit liar but he gave it his best shot. 

Shikamaru chuckled. “Try not to be loud in here, I don’t think we want customers complaining about moans coming from a storage room.”

Naruto was sure his whole body went red. The thought of banging the agent at his place of work shouldn’t have excited him. All he could do was stand there like a deer caught in the headlights as Shikamaru walked out laughing his ass off.

And then the bells jiggled above the door. Naruto checked his phone. Ten o’clock. Suddenly he had no idea what to do. Should he go greet him? What would he say? 

“Fuck it,” Naruto muttered under his breath. He walked out of the back room and walked down the last row of bookshelves, trying to calm his racing heart and the heat that kept trying to move up to his face. 

Sasuke was standing at the counter talking to Shikamaru. Naruto stood there for a moment and drank up the man before him. Eyes moving slowly down his broad shoulders, down to his lean waist. How could he possibly be more attractive than the first time he saw him? Jeans and a black tee, and not a single piece of hair out of place. His eyes settled on the nape of his neck. He had no idea how he was going to make it through the day without pushing him against a wall and sucking on the sensitive area. Naruto took a deep breath and walked over to him. 

“Right on time Sasuke,” Naruto said smoothly, with elbow and hip resting on the counter. 

“I don't see the point in being late. I came here for information. The sooner I find what I'm looking for, the better.” Sasuke deadpanned, not taking Naruto’s offer at polite banter.

“Man, you're all business today huh.”

Sasuke nodded, taking the chance to look Naruto up and down. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw Naruto in a blue muscle tee. His muscular arms out in full display. He glanced slightly lower to see a very toned stomach and just below, the faint trail of hair that rose from the sweatpants that rode dangerously low. And just below that- Fuck. He took a shaky, sharp breath in to suppress a groan from escaping his lips. This man was dangerous. He had everything that could turn today into a long night. 

Naruto has always been slightly oblivious when it came to people showing interest in him, but not completely. He was all too aware of Sasuke. Being next to him was comparable to standing to close to a live wire. Something drew him to this man he had only met a day ago.

With wide eyes, he watched as Sasuke’s gaze lingered on his hips. Naruto stiffened. The way Sasuke’s gaze kept moving lower and the audible strain in his breathing could only mean one thing. He was turned on. The fact that Sasuke looked like he was ready to get down on his knees right there, made Naruto’s knees weak, and his dick felt anything but. This fact wasn’t lost on Shikamaru either, who had been watching the sparks fly from behind the counter. He quickly assessed how today was going to play out. In order for that to happen, he was going to have to give Naruto a little push. 

“Naruto spent the morning cleaning the backroom for you, to make it easier for you to find the information you’re looking for.” 

Sasuke and Naruto both looked over at Shikamaru as if they completely forgot he was in the room. Sasuke composed himself quickly. He mentally scolded himself for getting distracted. He was here for information, not a hookup. Naruto, on the other hand, was far from calm and collected. He couldn't believe what just happened or if it had happened at all. He always did read to much into things, and Sasuke was especially hard to read. Nonetheless, he put on a smile with the best customer service voice he could manage. 

“Uh yeah, I’ll show where it is, and help you get set up.”

The walk from the front of the store to the back was quiet. Neither men knew what to say to other. The whole time Naruto was explaining what boxes contained what and what was personal, and what was not, Sasuke merely nodded and asked an occasional question. By the time Naruto had left Sasuke to sift through the boxes of documents, he was convinced the look of lust in Sasuke’s eyes was simply a trick of the light. 

_____

The store had gotten busy around noon. Between helping customers and checking inventory, Naruto would check on Sasuke to see if he needed any help. He would simply shake his head and keep reading. 

Naruto was getting agitated and needed to vent. He walked out the front door to join Shikamaru on his smoke break. 

“Can you believe that guy Shika! Every time I ask if he needs anything, He doesn’t even look up!”

“Come on Naruto, give Sasuke the benefit of the doubt. I’m sure he just wants to find all the information he can. Plus, it can’t be easy, always wondering why a decorated officer would kill his own squad.” 

Shikamaru had a point. He hadn’t thought about it like that before. Naruto didn’t know much, but he knew that finding his brother was important to Sasuke. He could tell that from the moment he met him.

“What should I do then Shika? I don’t feel right just leaving him in there by himself.”

A sly smile crept onto Shikamaru’s face. “Why don’t you ask him to join you for lunch? I’m sure he’s probably getting hungry by now.”

Naruto’s eye’s lit up. “You’re right Shika! He seem’s like the type to get sucked into his work and forget to eat.” He practically ran back inside, shouting a thanks to him over his shoulder.

Shikamaru chuckled. What a drag, he thought. Does Naruto even know how obvious he is?

Naruto paused outside the door. Would Sasuke even accept his offer? What if he got annoyed and told him to leave him alone? The negative train of thought almost had Naruto turning around, but the thought of leaving the raven-haired man in there with no lunch had Naruto’s hand reaching for the door handle.

When he opened the door he saw Sasuke sitting at his dad’s old desk with piles of files and documents stacked on either side of him. Kurama was a heap of fur and purrs on the desk as Sasuke rubbed his chin as he read. The sun showed perfectly on his face, highlighting his strong jaw and dark eyes that didn’t look so dark anymore. He was beautiful, Naruto caught himself thinking. Sasuke looked worried though. His eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was in a tight line. The slight frown on his lips made Naruto’s heart lurch. 

“Hey Sasuke, I’m going out to lunch, wanna come with?”

Sasuke looked up, a bit of surprise on his face. Normally he is much more aware of his surroundings but throughout the day he had gotten comfortable in the backroom office and Naruto’s check-ins. He got up from the desk chair and stretched. Not missing the way Naruto’s cheeks turned red as his shirt lifted slightly to reveal the small of his back. He smiled at Naruto’s reaction and walked towards the door, smoothing his face as the reality of having to share what he found settled in. 

“Sounds perfect. I would like to discuss what I found with you.”

Naruto cocked his head to the side. “Okay, but why? I mean I'm honored, but I don’t think this has anything to do with me.”

Sasuke gave Naruto a worried look. He didn’t want to be the one to give Naruto this kind of news. They were barely acquaintances and here he was, about to tell him his father wasn’t who he thought he was.

“Don’t worry about it right now. Let’s go get something to eat first.”

Naruto gave a slight nod. They walked out of the cluttered bookstore and out into the back parking lot. 

“Uh Sasuke, I hate to burst your bubble but uh, I don’t have a car.”

Sasuke stopped. Did Naruto really think he had to drive him to lunch? He would have laughed if he hadn't seen the ashamed look in his eyes, as he tried to look anywhere but at Sasuke. Something in his heart broke and softened. Naruto had nothing to be ashamed of. He touched Naruto’s arm to get his attention. Shocked blue eyes met soft dark ones.

“It’s okay Naruto. I have a car. No need to worry okay?” Sasuke watched a slight blush dust across Naruto’s cheeks as he nodded. His eyes glanced at his lips. For a brief moment, he entertained the idea of lightly pressing his own on the nervous blonde’s. 

“Thanks, Sasuke. It just Sucks being twenty-four without a car you know? It’s a bit of an insecurity for me.” 

Sasuke nodded in understanding. He could imagine that for an independent guy like Naruto, not having a car would be a sore spot. He then noticed he was still touching Naruto’s arm. Embarrassed at his sudden familiarity with Naruto, he let go and started walking. “Don’t worry about it. Plenty of people our age don’t have a car. I’m sure not having a car isn’t what makes you a loser.” Sasuke jabbed in an attempt to lighten the mood and to distract Naruto from his momentarily lapsed judgment of what personal space is.

Naruto quickly caught up to Sasuke. “Hey! I'll have you know, I was pretty popular in high school!”

“for what, presdent of a book club?” Sasuke baited as he arched a brow at the offended young man. 

“Haha very funny. And what about you? Captain of team jerk?” Naruto pointed a finger at him accusingly, hoping Sasuke didn’t think he actually thought he was a jerk. 

Sasuke chuckled, unable to hide the bubbles of laughter that was threating to erupt from his chest. “Debate actually. State champions all four years.”

Naruto pretended to look shocked as he got into the passenger side. “Wow Sasuke, as if I couldn’t tell you were a stubborn basterd!”

The playful banter had settled into a comfortable silence on the way to the local coffee shop. Naruto found himself thinking of how Sasuke’s touch felt. Strong, gental, and reasurring. The softness in his eyes as he was looking at his lips and his laughter was the best sound Naruto had ever heard. When he first met Sasuke, the phyisical attraction was a no-brainer, but he had no idea he would enjoy his company so much. The fluttering in his heart wouldn’t calm down as they sat down in a small booth in the local cafe, with coffees and bagels. Falling for Sasuke would be a mistake, he was sure of it. He didn’t even know if he would see him again after today. The thought almost brought him back down to reality, but as he watched Sasuke lift his black coffee to his lips, looking up at Naruto through slighty lided eyes, his heart melted into a puddle on the floor. He had no idea why, but he knew he would do anything for the man sitting in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is still a third chapter coming so subscribe to know when its up! Hope you enjoyed! ❤


End file.
